When You, I Feel: Intimate Glimpses
by AkiraDawn
Summary: A series of OneShots featuring NarutoHinata, NejiTenten, SakuraSasuke,ShikamaruTemari and IrukaAnko. Rated for some language and lime scented situations. R&R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Naruto and Hinata

When You, I Feel: Intimate Glimpses

Okay, here's the scoop. I've supposedly gotten reported back in the summer because of my stories being 'too graphic' however this is a series of very lime scented one-shots for the following couples: Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Sakura/Sasuke, Shikamaru/Temari and Iruka/Anko. I wish I could put lemons in these one-shots!. Enjoy! –AkiraDawn

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

One: Naruto and Hinata

Hinata trembled, she hated herself when she got this nervous. She could feel her hands covered with a sweaty coldness that appeared quite often when she felt Naruto's hands resting peacefully on the base of her neck. Seventeen year old Naruto had grown into his body nicely, spiky blonde hair tickled Hinata's neck when he kissed her. The feeling made Hinata tremble even more. She couldn't understand it, this wasn't the first time she had been in this situation with him, but her inexperience shined through every single time. It was as if the shy and innocent little girl that she once was; was still holding tightly to her; strangling her in fact. All she wanted to do was let go, after all. She was a woman now and a beautiful one at that, with long deep violet hair and pleading eyes.

She slowly wrapped her arms around Naruto's bare shoulders, he was strong and Hinata wasn't certain why he would waste time with her. She couldn't figure out why Naruto watched her with love-sick blue eyes and held her tightly with the passion of a true lover. She let her clammy hands travel down Naruto's back. She sighed desperately as she felt Naruto's tongue on her neck. It was only a matter of time now, until they ended up in the same place they always did; Hinata only hoped they could get past that place someday. Naruto's bed was always inviting and his room was never clean, that was only one of the things Hinata loved about Naruto. He always had lots of covers on his bed, and Hinata could always smell her scent on them. Naruto was in fact her boyfriend now and they had been dating for nearly a year. Hinata had never thought of herself as being 'girlfriend material' and she had definitely never considered herself a sexual being. However, Naruto felt very differently about all that.

She began to breathe a little heavier as she felt Naruto's hands unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled his body in closer to hers as he did this; maybe she felt more protected this way. Whatever it was, Hinata could feel the warmth of Naruto's hands underneath her shirt. She could hear him breathing in short, shallow puffs. Hinata pulled his lips into hers. She loved it when he kissed her; she loved the feeling of his lips on hers. His kisses were always gentle, always full of lust. She felt her shirt slip off her shoulders underneath the covers, she didn't mind; in fact Hinata invited it. She parted Naruto's lips with her tongue and teased his tongue with her own. Hinata was a sensual woman without even trying; when she did that to him it was enough to drive him crazy. Hinata slipped her hands down Naruto's back and underneath his boxers…she never went far until she got permission and she _always_ got permission. Their kisses became more intense, Hinata could barely breathe and she could feel Naruto repositioning his body over hers. This was the part she loved, yet it was the part where she started to choke. She loved feeling his aroused body digging into her; she loved to feel his skin become hotter and hotter the longer she touched him. Hinata loved the things Naruto whispered to her as he slowly slid his hands down to her hips. She wanted him to take her, in her mind, she wanted Naruto to do things to her that only her father did to her mother when they had had too much to drink.

Hinata knew that Naruto would do anything she asked him…anything, it didn't matter. If she wanted him to shove his tongue between her legs, he would do it. If she wanted him to take a shower with her and wash her hair, he would do that too; and she would do anything for him…at least that's what she always told herself until…

Hinata's pulled her lips away from Naruto's gasping for air. She was breathless and her face was flushed, she could feel Naruto's hand sliding down her hip and underneath her silky panties.

"Naruto…" She said softly enough for only him to hear. She was trembling again.

"What's wrong?" He asked her resting his face on her neck. Her white eyes were ready to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry…I can't because I'm scared." She said and like always, the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What are you scared of Hinata?" he asked her tenderly. Hinata paused a long time. She had never really told him the truth as to why she was scared to have sex with him. The reason was stupid, he loved her didn't he? But this time, Hinata decided to tell the truth.

"I'm scared you'll leave me…because I won't be what you expect." She said choking on her own whimpers. It was stupid, Hinata felt like a little girl, not the woman she was supposed to be, not the woman she had become! This was ridiculous! Naruto smiled all over and pushed the hair back away from her face. He fixed his gaze into white eyes.

"Hinata, I'm not going to say this because I want you to change your mind. I'm going to say this because I care about you. I love you; I'm not going to leave you, I promise. You're allowed to cry, you're allowed to be scared….but don't be scared because you think I'll walk away from you." Naruto kissed her again. "Besides, we don't have to do it, you know. I have you here with me, what more could I ask for?" Naruto said nothing else. Hinata put her arms around him and held his body against her own. The moment seemed to last the rest of the evening. Hinata swallowed hard, she had always trusted Naruto with everything he said, because every promise he had ever made to her he had kept. She laid there in his arms, his heart beating against her chest. She took a deep breath…she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Naruto could feel her take another deep breath underneath him.

"Naruto…" she said once more very softly.

"Hmm?" he was actually now half dozed away with his head on her collar bone. She paused again, feeling her hands getting clammy once more. She made eye contact with him, this time her white eyes were no longer full of tears, she had the look of some goddess who had just been bathed in holy light.

"I'm ready…" Her voice was no longer frail…


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke and Sakura

Two: Sasuke and Sakura

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

The rain beat down against the hospital windows. It had been this way all day. Sakura roamed throughout the hospital checking on patients and getting paperwork gathered for some of the physicals she had to give the remainder of the day. She loved her job and she was so good at it. After intense medical training from Hokage Tsunade, she was becoming stronger and she knew she had so much more to learn and so much more strength to acquire. Sakura entered her office to file away some reports on some of the more critical patients and gathered up her paperwork for the physicals she had to give. She made her way up to the examining room where Chouji was awaiting his yearly exam. The physicals were simple really, a breathing test, reflex test, thyroid check and of course, he would have to give a blood sample.

"Hey Chouji." Sakura said brightly as she entered the room.

"Hello Sakura, how are you today?" he asked her.

"I'm great Chouji, how are things with you?" Chouji talked to Sakura all throughout the physical. It was time for Sakura to take a blood sample.

"Okay, Chouji have a seat here. I just need a sample of your blood and I'll send you along your way." Sakura was good at inserting the needle and taking blood. It was quick and painless. She taped a swab onto Chouji's arm and sent him away. By 5:00 that day Sakura had finished up her work at the hospital and was bundled up in her coat with her umbrella ready to face the cold rain that awaited her outside. Sakura said goodbye to the head nurse and ventured out into the cold. She didn't live far from the hospital, but she simply had to stop by the market to get something for dinner before she went home. She made a quick stop long enough to pick up some instant noodles and she approached her dark doorstep. However, she immediately dropped her grocery when she looked up to unlock the door. She stood motionless for a moment however it felt like time had completely stopped.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered mostly to herself, she thought this was some kind of dream and that she would wake up at any moment in her bed.

"Sakura." Sasuke answered her lowly. She could tell by the looks of him that he had been sitting on her porch for quite some time, he was completely soaked, his hair was falling in wet clumps around his face and his clothes were so wet that the weight of his white kimono was pulling itself off his shoulder. He didn't smile, he didn't make eye contact and his tone of voice was solemn. Sakura wasn't certain to punch him in the face, thrust a kunai to his throat….or throw her arms around him and tear his wet clothes off. Finally Sakura realized what she needed to do… "Come in." She said just as emotionless as his voice was. Sasuke stood up; water fell off of him in puddles. His kimono crept farther down his shoulder. This was as close to Sasuke as Sakura had been in four years. She unlocked the door and uncomfortably walked past him. She didn't know how to act; she left her umbrella at the door and removed her shoes.

"Um…I…I have to go change. I can…bring you something." Sakura said uncomfortably and she hurried off to change and gather her thoughts. Her mind raced as she hurriedly stripped herself of her white nurse's uniform. She didn't have anything for Sasuke! She lived alone and she had nothing that would fit him….and my god how he's grown up through the years. Sakura started to panic, she wanted so much to hate him for everything he had done…but somewhere deep inside her, the little girl who had always wanted him….still wanted him. She calmed down a little and returned to him still standing at her door, only his white kimono had fallen in a wad on the floor…

This was Sasuke now…perfectly defined…and undeniable desirable…Sakura could feel her mouth hanging open at the sight of him glistening wet from the waist up. She mentally punched herself in the face and handed him a stack of towels.

"So….why are you here?" Sakura asked, forgetting about the noodles she had brought home from the market.

"I'm not sure; I think I needed….a break or something." Sakura hadn't truly heard what he just said; she was too busy watching him dry off. She could also tell he was cold.

"Well, it doesn't matter I guess." She said quickly. "You look cold, I can draw you a hot bath if you like." Sasuke shot black eyes in her direction. It wasn't a look of anger; it was a look of thanks.

"I'd like that." He said nearly emotionless, even though he meant what he said.

"I'll be back in a moment." Sakura left to fill her bathtub with warm water. She threw lavender bath salts into the water so that they would dissolve quickly. She figured Sasuke wouldn't like that but she did it before she could think. Sakura took her soft terry cloth robe from the back of the bathroom door and figured it was the only thing that Sasuke would be able to wear. She closed the bathroom door in order to keep the steamy heat inside.

"Here, you don't have to stand by the door like that. You can wear this robe." Sakura said returning to the spot where Sasuke was still standing. She stood there as if she were waiting for him to undress completely and wrap her robe around himself. "Oh….um you can go to the bathroom and change while the tub fills. I'll….I'll just put your clothes in the dryer so they're dry for you later." Sakura said pointing him to the bathroom. She watched him walk away from her; Sakura's mind began to swirl and inner Sakura burned like while fire…

"Oh my god! Can you believe it? Sasuke appears at your door after being away for four years!" Inner Sakura screamed. For whatever reason Sakura fought her conscience as she threw his kimono into the dryer.

"Sakura! Would you mind putting the rest of my clothes in the dryer?" Sasuke said peeking his head around the bathroom door. She nearly lost her breath…now he was completely naked in her bathroom.

"Um…yeah….sure…" Sakura said her mouth now dry. Inner Sakura screamed again. "Hell yeah girl! Sasuke's naked in your bathroom! Go show him what you've always wanted to!" Sakura absent mindedly put the rest of his clothes into the dryer. She argued with herself some more, this was the guy that pissed her the hell off when he left…why should she want him now? But oh god….how she wanted him now….right now…

Sakura stared at her bathroom door, the boy that had become a man was in there…and she knew if she wanted to….she could make him her prisoner. Sakura slowly reached above her head and pulled a towel down from the rack above her. It didn't take her long to slip out of her clothes and slip the towel around her. She walked toward her bathroom, partially gritting her teeth because he had been so cold years again, but partially feeling herself become moist between her legs at the thought of Sasuke having his way with her. She opened the bathroom door without knocking…after all…it was HER apartment. Sasuke looked at her startled.

"Sakura?" he asked in a voice that was partially shock, yet partial intrigue. "What are you….holy….shit." Sakura had dropped her towel to the floor revealing her brilliantly curvy body.

"I've thought I'd join you." She whispered. Sasuke repositioned his body under the water and offered her his outstretched arms…she took hold of his wet hands and made eye contact with the black eyed sultan in her tub. He pulled her into the water until her body was completely submerged…and her body was pressing firmly into his…


	3. Chapter 3 Shikamaru and Temari

Three: Shikamaru and Temari

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

It was so troublesome and the Sand Country was so hot this time of year. However, the beaches of the sand country were beautiful….and isolated. Shikamaru sat on the shore watching the waves crash into the sand before him. He had stripped down to the point that the only thing he was now wearing was his charcoal gray shorts. He wondered to himself where she was…it was always so troublesome when she was late. Shikamaru sighed and laid back into the sand, might as well stare at the clouds. There was a breeze that continuously blew down the beach, constantly shifting the sand and making the palms flutter. As much as Shikamaru hated to admit it, he enjoyed the solitude and peacefulness of the Sand Country Beaches.

"There you are! You were supposed to meet me underneath the pier…instead I find you in the middle of the beach." Temari had arrived. She startled Shikamaru who had almost drifted off into sleep. He sat up quickly shaking sand from his hair.

"Temari!" He said slightly surprised. "Temari." He said again, this time more calmly, in fact it there was actually a little bit of intrigue in his voice. He stared at her for a moment before getting up from the sand. She was looming over him with hands on her hips seeming a little frustrated that she had been searching the beach for him. The breeze blew through the short black sarong that was tied around her hips. It wasn't everyday Temari wore a bikini to her bi-weekly meetings with Shikamaru. Typically, it was business as usual over dinner or at whoever's apartment depending on which country the meeting would take place. However, it was mid summer and the beach was the perfect meeting place for today.

"What's wrong? Have you never seen a woman in a bikini before?" Temari asked feeling Shikamaru's eyes all over her, and it was easy to understand why…to put it bluntly, Temari had turned into a very sexy young woman she was hard to miss. She had always been attractive, but now it was very obvious.

"I have." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes at her. "Troublesome…woman." He whispered to himself standing up and shaking the rest of the sand off him.

"Well, let's walk towards the pier; we have a lot to discuss today."

"What exactly do we have to discuss? I thought we covered everything in our last meeting." Shikamaru had to concentrate on keeping his eyes either above Temari's neck or straight ahead." The tide was coming in and the waves were beginning to lap at their feet.

"We have to decide when and where the next Chuunin exams are going to be held, it does concern our countries you know, we alternate being the host country."

"Well….uuuhhh…it's your country's turn this year, Konohagakure hosted it last year." Shikamaru said rather absently.

"Okay, so I guess it's the job of you and I to be the country representatives during the drafting of the letter to all the candidates…you know sign them and count how many perspective candidates we'll have from all if the countries." Shikamaru said.

"Yes, and we need to make certain there are plenty of proctors for each level of the exam, we don't want there to be a shortage." Temari insisted.

"You have really nice skin, there's barely a tan line on you." Shikamaru had no idea why he had said what he had just said, it was obvious he wasn't paying attention to any of the conversation they were having. Temari flashed her green eyes toward him.

"What?" She said with no particular inflection in her voice. Shikamaru stopped her in her steps.

"Well, it's like you're naturally this tan because I could flick this string around your back and there isn't a line underneath it at all." Shikamaru told her pulling the think string of the top of her bikini away from her back, only letting it go to smack her back. Temari laughed.

"That wouldn't be the only place I don't have tan lines." Temari said with unprecedented confidence. Shikamaru felt his mouth go suddenly bone dry. A terribly mischievous grin crept across Temari's face. "You wanna see?" she raised her eyebrows. The look on Shikamaru's face was priceless, it was a combination of shock and 'oh god show me now before my curiosity kills me'. Shikamaru started to say something but before he could get it out she had stripped herself of her top and tied it to Shikamaru's belt loop. She shook her sandy hair out of her face. That was probably the ultimate turn on of all turn on's…there she was, her blossoming breasts uncovered for the world to see…that is if the world was Shikamaru; and her golden locks dancing untamed all over her shoulders. She watched his reaction carefully. "What's the matter never seen a girl topless before?" She laughed at her own comment and before Shikamaru could think of something clever to say back to her, a large wave hit at exactly the wrong time….or the right time depending on how one would look at this situation. Temari was knocked over into Shikamaru and he fell backwards with her now in his arms.

"Well, that was a little…" Temari couldn't finish her sentence. Shikamaru had pulled her lips against his. She was now caught up in a kiss with the Konoha ambassador. She hadn't expected it, but she didn't fight it either. She could feel his hands on her back, touching her all over, she could also feel the salty water cascade around them both. Shikamaru's shorts were now soaked with sea water. Without warning she sneaked her tongue inside his mouth, she had secretly always wanted to do that. The truth was, Temari had a thing for him, spite the fact that he was younger than her…and spite the fact that other factors had been standing in her way. But she didn't care about any of them anymore.

Shikamaru traded her places, now she was underneath him, her sarong was now pushed up around her waist, but it added to the fact that this situation was growing increasingly steamier by the moment. She slid her hands down his back as she felt Shikamaru kissing her neck and working his way down her chest. He then kissed her again, harder this time and she responded exactly how he wanted her too….her hands were trying unsuccessfully to get inside his pants. Finally, Shikamaru pulled his lips away from hers before she had any success. They both had small beads of water all over them from the pounding waves. Shikamaru was breathless and a little overwhelmed.

"Temari…" He panted. "As much as I want to have my way with you right now…I can't."

"Why?" she was just as breathless as he was.

"Because…we have something in our way…" he said staring at her with lust filled eyes.

"No Shikamaru…I believe it's in your way….not mine." Temari said licking his neck. Shikamaru thought hard for a moment, he was a genius wasn't he?

"You're right." His voice was soft.

"Oh baby….I know I'm right." She kissed him again; it was very consensual on his part. "So…fuck me now….and break up with Ino when you go back to Konoha…"

It didn't take much convincing…


	4. Chapter 4 Neji and Tenten

Four: Neji and Tenten

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

The Hyuuga home was more than a home, it was a mansion; with high pitched ceilings multiple skylights and everywhere the glint of white. The curtains were white, the furniture was a contrasting dark cherry with white upholstery and there were always white lilies scattered throughout the house. It was a home that would rival the Uchiha mansion, had the Uchiha mansion still been inhabited. It was mid December and it was one of those days where the outside world was brutally cold and the December rain was set in for the day. The sun was hidden away by clouds and the trees rustled against each other in the winter air, it was the perfect day to stay in bed.

Neji was breathing hard; he was trying to be as silent as possible; even though there was no reason to do so. He could feel tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Aaaah….aah….ah…" He could feel his body slowly slipping away from his control, and if there was anything Neji hated…it was not being in control. Well, this was one time he didn't mind not having control and he was definitely on the verge of losing it completely. "Oh….god….your….your mouth…watch your mouth…oh god….oh…." But…she didn't listen…Neji could feel his body tense up and no sooner had it tensed up, he turned into jelly. He was still breathing heavily and his pulse was anyway but at it's resting pace. Finally, Tenten emerged from the virginal white blankets. Her face was flushed, she was completely out of breath and the sweat all over her made her long auburn hair stick to the sides of her face. Sweat wasn't all that was sticking to her…she panted relentlessly, she hadn't quite figured out how to breathe comfortably. Neji reached out and motioned for her to lie on his chest. It was strange to think about how much the two of them had changed over the years; Neji more so than Tenten. He wasn't obsessed with the idea of destiny as much anymore and he was definitely more of a people person. Tenten teased him all the time that the real reason he used to be somewhat of a prick was because of his unrecognized sexual frustration. Neji denied it every time, although Tenten thought it was nothing short of the truth. She had adored him for years and in her heart she knew somewhere underneath the cold exterior, she knew he had always had feelings for her.

But now here they were, in Neji's bed, wrapped in the innocent color of white and obviously engaging in something no so innocent…resulting in the color white. Fortunately, there was no one else in the Hyuuga home that day. Hinata was on a mission, Hanabi was with her aunt and Hiashi and his wife were away on official family business. Spite the cold and forlorned day outside, they were both miserably hot as if it were mid-July. Tenten was still lying on Neji's chest, feeling his fingers wrap her hair up in a ball only to pull it off her neck. His pulse still wasn't completely normal but it would do for him.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Neji told her getting ready to pin her body underneath his and bury his tongue between her legs.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Tenten said holding on to him. He kissed her again, his hair falling forward and surrounding her. "I have to ask you something." She didn't let his face get too far away from hers.

"What baby?" Neji asked her softly. Tenten smiled and bit her lower lip.

"Do you ever think about going further with me?" She started wrapping his hair around her finger. Neji smirked at her, she hated it when he did that yet at the same time she thought it was sexy.

"Yes," he told her. She had to keep herself from squealing with delight.

"How often?" she asked. Neji thought a moment.

"Do you want to know the truth or do you want me to lie to you?" Neji asked her putting his hands at the base of her neck.

"Hmmm….tell me the truth." Tenten glowed all over.

"All the time. Every time I'm with you, every time I'm without you. So, pretty much anytime its daylight or dark outside." Tenten couldn't hold back her sweet laughter this time; and she knew that Neji couldn't resist it when she laughed like a sweet little girl.

"Okay, so why haven't we ever gone any farther?" she asked Neji keeping her arms around him.

"I don't know, I guess I never wanted to bring it up because I didn't want you to think I was an asshole after your pussy." He kissed her again. Tenten smiled.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm a bitch who's after your cock." She laughed out loud again. She even made Neji laugh.

"Oh my god….Tenten….you can't even be a bitch when you need to be…like I'm going to buy that." Neji told her, and he was right.

"Well, I would ask you to tell me what you think about, but I don't want to waste the time right now. I'll ask you about that some other time." Tenten watched his pale white eyes.

"So what do you want to do with all the time you're saving by not asking me that?" The look on Tenten's face was very serious…it was one of those lovesick faces.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"You know, you're going to have to give me 10 minutes." Neji informed her.

"That's okay; I want you to do your best." Tenten said.

"You know, this may hurt a little….okay I lied…a lot." Neji said to her.

"I know its okay. I want to do this…with you not someone else." Tenten's words were definitely reassuring. She had Neji wrapped around her finger, he would jump if she said jump and if she said fuck me….well he would do that too.

"Sometimes, I'm crazy enough to think I may love you a little." Tenten laughed.

"Neji! You're silly…why would you love me?" she asked.

"Because, I've never loved anyone…it's time for me to start and since you and I have seen each other naked that seems to be a good place to start." Neji said teasing her. Tenten smiled.

"That's sweet Neji. Now, you're 10 minutes are up." He smirked at her again.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, Tenten." He reassured her.

"You don't have to be." Tenten said as she let Neji take her body in his arms. She could feel her legs spread apart underneath her…


	5. Chapter 5 Iruka and Anko

Five: Iruka and Anko

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

It was Friday at the academy, Fridays were usually laid back and everyone was always ready for the weekend. The students had long since been dismissed and the time was 4:30. Umino Iruka was at his desk in his classroom surrounded by stacks of papers. He looked comfortable with his sleeves rolled up and his forehead protector removed. He had given tests to each group of students that day and now he had test papers and answer keys piled all around him. He had been working on grades since 3:30. He had finished his beginner class exams and was now moving on to the intermediate group. His classroom door was open and there was a knock on the door frame.

He smiled as he looked over towards the door. "Hey, come here." Iruka said putting his pencil down and pushing his chair away from his desk. It was Anko. She removed her messenger bag from her shoulder, sat it beside the door and walked over to him. His hands were outreached towards her and so she took this as an invitation to straddle her legs over his lap. She leaned back against the desk, as he put his arms around her. "You all done?" he asked.

"Yeah, I turned in the reports and got copies of all those packets, they're in my bag." She leaned forward and kissed him, she could tell he wasn't completely listening to her. It was risky to be sitting in another ninjas lap with your lips entangled on a weekday, but Iruka's classroom was somewhat isolated and Anko didn't really care.

"Will you do something for me?" Iruka asked kissing Anko's neck.

"Of course." She said with her arms over his shoulders.

"I need to get this next batch of tests graded before I leave, so how about you stop and get us something to eat and put a few extra beers in the fridge." Anko smiled.

"Okay." She leaned forward and kissed him again, this time longer. Iruka reluctantly let her off his lap.

"I won't be long." He told her. And so Anko left to carry out her instructions.

Iruka's apartment was in a perfect location. He lived at the end of the 5th floor row so he got the least traffic. Anko had a key to his apartment; she had for several months now. She let herself in and placed their dinner on the kitchen table. It wasn't long before Iruka arrived home and after kissing Anko, he immediately went to the shower. She quickly set the table with paper plates…only the best for Iruka. She had picked up dumplings and soup; of course as far as they were concerned…beer went with everything. Iruka returned with wet hair and a most intoxicating scent.

"So did you get everything done you needed today?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, well…actually I got at a stopping point. Everything else will just have to wait until Monday." Iruka answered her. "And all those school girls on Friday…all they talk about are their weekend dates." Iruka said rolling his eyes. Anko smiled.

"Did you tell them about the weekend with your school girl?" Iruka set his eyes on her.

"No….my school girl is too naughty for them." Anko smiled again.

"You know…I'm naughtier after school's out." Anko said. Iruka didn't have to say a word to her, he was nearly finished with his dinner anyway, he picked up his plate and took it over to the sink. He was eyeing her the entire time….she knew what it meant. They had done this for too long for her to not get the message. He quickly returned to Anko who was giving him her most alluring eyes….god how she was good at that. He swept her and managed to open the refrigerator and take out the beers Anko had placed in there earlier. He teased her by placing the cold bottles on her back; of course she screamed the entire way to the couch where he dumped her into the soft cushions. Anko pulled his lips into hers; this worked every time. She let her hands glide through his clean hair. He always smelled so wonderful after he had gotten out of the shower. It didn't take Iruka long to make himself comfortable over top of Anko. Besides, this wasn't their first time in this position. Anko pulled Iruka's lips away from hers only for a moment to catch her breath. She looked into chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you think Gai or Kurenai or Hayate or well…anyone else knows what we're doing?" Anko asked pushing dark brown hair behind Iruka's ears. Iruka smiled.

"No…I don't." he reassured her.

"Even though both Gai and Hayate live in this apartment building and we've been doing this now for 7 months?" Anko asked with shining eyes.

"They can't hear us, Gai lives 2 floors up and Hayate lives on the other side of this floor." Iruka said kissing her again. Anko managed to slip her tongue into his mouth. She knew every move to make; she could already feel his body beginning to tense up.

Anko slowly inched her fingertips up Iruka's shirt. It always ticked him at first, but then she teased the hell out of him keeping him guessing if her hands were going to travel up or down. It was only a matter of time before he would slide his hands underneath the edge of her panties. She liked it when he did that. She remembered the first time they were together…they didn't intend on spending the night together…but what began as the two of them making out on this very couch ended up with Iruka's hands down her pants curious to see what kind of panties she was hiding in there. It was funny because they weren't even drinking….that much. Iruka hadn't hosted another party since that night because both he and Anko denied anything happened after everyone left.

Iruka suddenly pulled his lips away from Anko's ever so slightly he could feel her fingers drifting….drifting…drift….ing….closer…..and then she pulled her hands away. She laughed innocently. As if he really thought she would go there that easily. He knew better. Anko decided it was time to get some beer in her. She was a wild lover when she had been drinking. She pushed Iruka off of her playfully.

"Oh my god….you're stopping there aren't you?" Iruka whined. Anko opened the beer.

"For right now I am." Anko drank beer faster than any other ninja in Konoha, much faster than Iruka. Anko flipped around and situated herself on his lap….she really should never have grinded her hips into him the way she did…it was like lightly pulling the trigger of a loaded gun. Her sweet kiss was soaked with beer, she was far from drunk, but beer always tasted so good to her. "Why have we never done it on your couch?" Anko asked stripping Iruka's shirt from him.

"Because the last time we tried you slid off." Iruka said kissing her.

"Do you think I'll get rug burn if I get on the floor?" Anko asked feeling her own shirt come over her head.

"Yes." Iruka answered.

"Okay!" Anko said with delight.


End file.
